As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic cigarette in the prior art comprises a battery casing 11′, a battery 10 which is accommodated in the battery casing 11′, a control module 2′ which is used for controlling the battery to charge an atomizing assembly, and an end cover 12′ which is inserted at one end of the battery casing 11 and is made of hard plastic material. The control module 2′ is defined with wires 3′ which are connected to the battery, an airflow sensor which is used for responding to a smoking action and a lamp which is used for simulating burning of a real cigarette (not shown in the figure).
However, the end cover which is hard cannot be matched or sealed well with the control module 2′, resulting in a gas leakage phenomenon, thus, when smoking intensity is light, the airflow sensor is not easy to detect a smoking airflow, and the sensitivity of the electronic cigarette is effected, leading to a poor user experience; when assembly, the control module 2′ is compacted and arranged in the end cover 12′, the control module 12′ is easy to be damaged by the end cover 12′ which is hard, and the wires 3′ which are connected to the control module 12′ is easy to be broken or fractured, causing a phenomenon of short circuit or open circuit of a circuit; and during a process that the control module 2′ is installed in the end cover 12′, in order to reduce the gas leakage phenomenon and avoid a break of the wires 3′, a very careful calibration of the control module 2 is usually required, thus the assembly efficiency is low. Besides, the control module 2′ is close to an end of the end cover 12′, causing a problem that the light is uneven when the lamp light is emitted from the end cover 12′ end, which means that light of the middle area is brighter than that of the edge area, and the simulating effect of burning of a real cigarette is poor.